


It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by Kastell_Rakimova



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Advent Calender, Christmas, Fluff, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: A bunch of one shots (and maybe some two shots) about movie!Lloyd and centered around Christmas.There’s one for every day leading up to Christmas, but it’s december 18th already so expect a bunch of updates today and tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

December 1st - “It’s the Christmas countdown!”

•

“You don’t have any Christmas decorations up?!” Kai exclaimed as he walked into the apartment. His gaze wandered around the bare room, which only had its normal furniture- a couch and a TV for the living room and a table with some chairs in the kitchen. Lloyd came in behind Kai and closed the door behind him, shuffling into the apartment.

“Well, my mom and I normally have a little tree in the corner over there,” he said, pointing to the corner opposite the TV, “But we’ve just both been too busy to get one this year. D’you want anything to eat?” Lloyd set down his bag on the kitchen table and wandered over to the kitchen cabinets, looking for some snacks.

“I’m, uh, good, thanks. So, what were you thinking for the project?” Kai quickly responded, abruptly changing the subject. Lloyd closed the kitchen cabinet, bag of chips in hand, and joined Kai at the table. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bunch of papers.

“Well, I was thinking...”

•

“They don’t have any decorations up?” Jay asked, not turning away from his game. “Why not? Surely they have a tree up, or some paper chains at least. Not even a paper snowflake?” Jay paused his game to look up, and Kai shook his head with a sad look on his face.

“Well, from what you said, Lloyd didn’t seem too worried about it, so why should we be?” Nya quipped, joining the rest of the group on the couch. “It sounds like they do this every year.”

“That’s my point!” Kai said, pacing back and forth. “Lloyd said try normally have at least a tree, but they’ve been too busy to get one this year. So, I think we should get Lloyd and his mom a tree. Who’s with me?” Everyone put their hands up, except for Nya. Reluctantly, she joined them.

“I’m only coming so you don’t pick a bad tree,” she said, rolling her eyes. “When are we gonna go get it?” Kai turned to face her.

“I was thinking now is a good time.”

•

“A-ha!” Lloyd exclaimed triumphantly, pulling the keys out of his coat pocket. He fumbled with them for a moment- keys and gloves aren’t the best combination- before turning the key in the lock and opening the door, where he was met with a-

“Surprise!” All of his friends were in there, along his Uncle Wu. Lloyd was flabbergasted, because in the middle of them all, stood a Christmas tree- just the right size for their cozy apartment.

“Wha... How..?” Lloyd struggled to get the words out, still partially in shock.

“Master Wu let us in,” Kai explained. He geustured to the bearded man. “He also helped us get the tree up here. It wouldn’t fit in the elevator, so we had to take the stairs. Do you know how hard it is to- hey, are you okay?” Kai hurried over to Lloyd, who had his head bowed to the floor.

“I... I don’t know what to say,” he said, looking up from the floor. Firey tears ran down his cheeks, but he wiped them away with his sleeve- singeing it in the process. Kai was both confused and concerned, as were the rest of the ninja.

“I- uh, is that...?” Jay quipped from behind the others.

“This is normal,” Lloyd laughed, firey tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Thank you all so much.”

“Dude, it was nothing,” Cole said, walking over to Lloyd and embracing him. Kai quickly joined in, follows by the others. In the back of the room, Wu smiled, proud of his students. Zane piped up from behind all the others.

“Well, why don’t we start decorating?”


	2. Chapter 2

December 2nd- “Can you do a Christmas dance?”

•

“Hey, Cole?” Lloyd called from across the other side of the warehouse. His voice echoed, but Cole didn’t hear him. Nya, however, did hear him, and tapped Cole on the shoulder. She pointed at Lloyd and then went back to what she was doing.

Cole slid his headphones down so that they rested around his neck. “What did ‘ya need?” he called back.

“Your dad used to make you take dance lessons when you were little, right?”

Cole sighed at the memory. “Yeah, he did.” A confused look crossed his face. “Why?”

“I wanted to know if maybe you could-“ there was a loud clang by Lloyd, followed by a quick ‘Sorry! I’m okay!’ before he resumed. “If you could teach us how to dance?”

“Pfft,” Cole huffed. “I don’t know what I remember, but sure.” He was quiet for a moment. “Wait, us?” Cole tensed. _I don’t want to teach people I don’t know_ , he thought.

“The whole team.” Cole relaxed. “Master Wu said something about you teaching us a Christmas dance, but you had left already.” Lloyd seemed antsy.

“A... Christmas dance?” Cole said, looking up from his phone, in which he was absentmindedly browsing his chat history with Kai. “Why?”

“Oh, um... Group bonding. I think.” Lloyd seemed a lot calmer before, Cole thought.

“Sure, I guess. I’ll go ask him when,” Cole said, tucking his phone into his back jeans pocket and getting up from the couch.

“NO! Um, he’s, uh...” Lloyd looked flustered and at a loss for words.

“Busy,” Zane supplied for him. “He does not want to be disturbed. I would recommend we do it now.”

“But I haven’t planned out anythi-“ Kai slapped him on the back, startling him.

“It’ll be fine, dude. We can just wing it.”

“I guess so...”

•

Three and a half hours of dancing later (plus half an hour of breaks in total), they had memorized a dance to the song ‘Ninjabread’- a song both about them, the Ninja, and the holidays. Jay found this song very amusing.

“Hey, Cole?” Lloyd asked. They were sitting next to each other on the couch.

”Yeah?”

”Don’t tell Master Wu about this, okay? It’s for a competiton that we’re trying to win.”

”Why? What’s the prize?” Cole replied, intrigued.

”Well, you know that old tea pot Master Wu has?” Cole nodded and gave a little ‘mm-hmm’ in response. “Well, he dropped it recently, and it’s got this huge crack in it.

”And?”

”Well, we saw this really nice one we wanted to get him for Christmas. The only problem is none of us have enough money for it- so we’re trying to aim for at least fifth place in this competiton, which is a $100 cash prize. And a trophy, but we could care less about that.” Lloyd finally finished explaining. Cole nodded, pausing for a moment to think it over.

”Well, in that case, I think this dance needs to be perfect. Who’s ready for another run through?”

They all groaned in unison, but got up anyway. “For Uncle Wu,” Lloyd said tiredly.

”For Wu!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminding y’all that none of these are connected and are all separate stories. Unless stated otherwise. Some of these might fit together, though.

December 3rd - Have you written to Santa?

•

“Mom, why is Chen mean to me?” The question startled Koko, making her freeze. She turned to her six-year-old son.

“What makes you say that, Lloyd?” she said, crouching down to his height. She was face-to-face with him now. “Does he hurt you?”

“No.” Lloyd looked away from his mom. “He always says I shouldn’t be at school because that’s not where va-lens go. What’s a va-len?”

“Villain,” Koko corrected him. “And you’re not a villain. A villain is a bad guy.” She was about to continue, but Lloyd cut her off.

“Like... like Dad?” he asked softly, still not looking back at Koko. She sighed.

“Dad’s not a bad person, he’s just made some... some bad choices,” she said, carefully choosing her words. She decided now was a good time to change the subject. “So, Lloyd, have you written your letter to Santa yet?” Lloyd’s eyes widened with surprise as he looked back at Koko.

“I need to write my letter! C’mon, hurry up!” he said, yanking his mom’s arm. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Koko played along.

“Well, let’s go, then!”

•

On Christmas Day, Lloyd awoke to presents from his mom, Uncle Wu, and Santa, like he did every year. But this year, at the back, there was a big box at the back. It was messily wrapped with a big bow hastily slapped on top. There was no sign of who it came from, but both Koko and Wu figured out who the sender was immediately after Lloyd opened the box.

Inside was a huge, ornate samurai helmet- an exact replica of Lord Garmadon’s helmet. There was a note inside of the box, but Lloyd didn’t see it. He was too busy looking at the helmet. Instead, Koko read the note. ‘Merry Christmas, Lloyd. -Santa’ was what it said. The words ‘Love, Dad’ had been scribbled out at the bottom, but Koko could still barely make out the letters.

She looked up to see her son in an oversized samurai helmet, leaning this way and that and somehow not falling over. The helmet wasn’t as heavy as it looked, but it was much too big for Lloyd’s tiny head. _Maybe he’ll grow into it_ , Koko thought, laughing at her son’s antics.

_Merry Christmas to you, too, Garm._

•

Ten years later, a sixteen-year-old Lloyd found the helmet at the back of his closet. He had forgotten all about it, but looking at it now brought tears to his eyes. He picked it up and tried it on- it fit perfectly. After that phone call with his dad only minutes ago, he was conflicted.

_Does he love us or not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a bit off-topic here, whoops. Expect like twenty updates in the next couple hours. Merry Christmas!🎄


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect the rest up later today (tomorrow at the latest), because I’m going to bed now. Merry Christmas! 🎄🎅 🎁 ❄️ ⛄️

December 4th - Give hugs at Christmas!

•

“Garmadon, there is no way I am letting you go shopping on Black Friday.” That was what Koko had said, and he had argued. Boy, had he argued. But he had won in the end- he could go Christmas shopping on Black Friday under one condition.

“I can’t believe you agreed to hug anyone your hurt,” Lloyd said from the backseat of the car. He was laughing his butt off, and while he wasn’t originally going to come, he ended up tagging along just to film the whole ordeal. “Mom, this is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

•

“Remember, Garm- if you hurt someone, you have to hug them and say sorry, okay?” Koko said, standing next to her husband in the parking lot at 11:45 at night.

”Yeah, yeah, I know already, Kokes. Relax, I won’t hurt anyone. I won’t hug anyone!” Koko laughed, then ushered her two boys away to get in line. While they would be shopping at midnight, she would be at home, sleeping. She definitely did not want to be shopping at 3 AM.

”Bye!” Koko called, waving at them. “Good luck!”

They would need all the luck in the world to get through this.

•

”Dad, you know you have to.”

”No! Absolutely not!”

”Come on, Dad, you agreed to this!” Lloyd said, waving his arms around frantically. Well, arm. His right arm was holding the camera, which was getting this all on tape.

”Tell you what,” Garmadon muttered quietly, hoping the camera didn’t pick it up, “I’ll buy you whatever you want if you don’t tell your mom that I didn’t hug anyone.” Lloyd thought about it for a moment before he replied.

”What if we keep track of it all, and then you have to hug your brother for that many seconds?” Lloyd offered, snickering. He attempted to cover his devious, sharp-toothed smile, but Garmadon saw it anyway. 

“Ugh, really? Come on!”

”Listen, would you rather hug strangers who are probably scared of you or Uncle Wu?” Garmadon sighed and accepted his fate.

•

”So, how was the- oh.” Koko walked into the living room to find both her husband and her son asleep on the couch, with some Fritz Donnagen movie playing on the TV.

Garmadon’s snowing drowned out most of the noise from the TV- she didn’t know how Lloyd slept through that.

She decided to leave her two boys and their bags upon bags of purchases- how much money did they spend?- to sleep in peace on the couch, and went back to bed herself. Sleeping in would be nice for a change.

•

“What? I never agreed to this. Why are you making all thi-“

”Dad, we have video evidence. You have to hug Uncle Wu for six seconds, but we can round it up to ten if you want us to,” Lloyd retorted, which shut up Garmadon.

”Is that a threat?”

”Yes, yes it is. Oh, look, wouldn’t you know, we’re here!” Garmadon groaned and threw his head back dramatically, his upper right hand clutching his chest.

”Oh, no. I have died. What a shame,” he said, falling to the floor. “Now I will never have t-“

”Well, it appears we have visitors. Hello, nephew. And hello to you, too, brother. Do not think I did not see you down there,” Wu interrupted, coming seemingly from out of nowhere. “Why don’t you come on in?” He ushered them on board the ship. Garmadon got up from the floor quickly and ran to catch up with Lloyd.

”Luh-loyd, do I have to do this?” Garmadon asked desperately, begging his son to not make him do this.

”You agreed to it, Dad. Plus, why don’t you have a little-“

”You know what? Fine. Fine. ‘Christmas spirit’ and all that. Sure. Fine. Whatever,” he said, begrudgingly agreeing. “Where on earth has he-“

”Looking for me?” Wu said, opening the door and emerging from his mini-dojo. Both Garmadon and Lloyd jumped about a foot in the air, scared out of their minds. Garmadon was the first to speak.

”Yeah, actually, I was looking for you, because, umm...” Garmadon panicked and didn’t even bother explaining the situation. Instead, he just walked up to his brother, wrapped all four arms around him, and hugged him. Wu was startled for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and hugged him back. Surprisingly, Wu was the one to pull away first, but Garmadon quickly followed suit.

”I wish you hadn’t been evil all these years, brother,” Wu said, turning away to look out to sea at Garmadon’s old volcanic fortress. “I would’ve liked to spend a little more time with you.” Garmadon stumbled back a little at his words, but his voice has softened from before.

”Yeah, I... I guess I would’ve liked that too.” Garmadon joined his brother at the railing of  _The Bounty_. He smiled a shark-toothed smile, though he didn’t mean for it to look so... intimidating.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lloyd was recording it all with his phone. He stopped the recording and stuck his phone in his pocket all in one motion, then joined the pair at the railing.

”Merry Christmas, Uncle Wu.”

”Merry Christmas to you, too, nephew. And you, brother.”

”Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas.”

•

Koko and Lloyd were later watching the whole clip on his phone. Koko found it very heartwarming and cute- until Garmadon walked into the room.

”You videoed the whole thing, Luh-loyd?!”

”Merry Christmas to you, too, Dad,” Lloyd laughed as his father crossed his arms.

”Hey, you never did show me what you got on Black Friday at the mall,” Koko changed the subject suddenly- she really was curious as to what they had bought.

”Well, you’ll have to wait a few more weeks to find out.” Garmadon taunted her. He then jumped over from the back of the couch and sat right in the middle-in between Koko and Lloyd. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie in the meantime?”

•

”For the last time, Sharknado is not a Christmas movie!”


	5. Update

I’m really sorry, but I won’t be posting the next chapters of this fic anytime soon. I’m going to postpone it ‘till this Christmas. Sorry, everyone.


End file.
